


If Fruits Were People

by MaydayMarbear



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaydayMarbear/pseuds/MaydayMarbear
Summary: One day, I found an apple that looked like an orange. So a friend and I made a few jokes bout the apple. I took it a step further and made it into a short story. This is that short story.





	If Fruits Were People

**If Fruits Were People**

In the town of Fruitia, there lived many strange people. Although, perhaps, not all that strange, compared to some people from other places, such as Cultry City or Grain Grounds.

Now, in Frutia, there lived a lovely young woman with bright red hair streaked with a healthy green; her name was Apple. There was also Orange, who was a handsome young man with ruddy orange hair.

Apple and Orange were married and had two children. Their first born, Orpple, had his father’s body type and a mix of his father’s and mother’s hair. Their second born, Aange, however, had bright red hair with some yellow and his mother’s body type. Although, secretly, Orange is a bit worried that his daughter may not be actually blood-related to him; that his wife had an affair with their neighbor, Tomato.

Tomato is a kind gentleman from down the road; he has light yellow hair with splotches of red in it as well as the same body type as Orange. Although Orange won’t say anything until he’s absolutely positive, because Tomato has two kids of his own. His kids, Tapple and Pimato, only have him, as his wife, Pineapple, had died a few years ago.

Of course, there are the other neighbors: Pear and Apricot, with their two kids, Pericot and Cotear; Peach and Plum, and their three kids, Leam, Plem, and Chea.

But sadly, the fabricated peace around the bizarre neighborhood was shattered when a new couple moved in. Fork and Spoon, with their one biological and one adopted child: Spork and Knife. Everyone was wary of them, mostly because of their sharp edges.

And then there was the... ‘Fruit Salad’ incident...

The neighborhood is no longer full of laughter of children, nor of any true smiles. It started small, Plem, Peach’s and Plum’s second son, had disappeared; then, Leam, their first born, had been reported as running away to find his brother.

“Of course, other kids wanted to find their friends,” the police had told everyone, once Tapple and Cotear had went missing as well.

Apple, Apricot, Peach, and other brave mom’s, then proceeded to volunteer to help find all those children. They were supposed to search the woods of a nearby forest; instead, she herself became lost, and was never found; Apricot just up and vanished. Tomato had enough of the disappearances, had enough of the pain and loss, and ended himself. Pimato went to live with Peach, Plum, and Chea; they moved out of the neighborhood, out of town, out of the state, a week later. Pear and Pericot knew they just couldn’t leave town just yet, they had to find out what happened to their missing family member. Orange tried his best, to keep Orpple and Aange happy, despite their mother being missing.

They were all found, six months after the first went missing, a month since the last went missing; they were all long since dead, bodies sliced apart like fruit. But in the middle of it all, was a mother, father and child, who appeared to have died before even the first went missing; Fork, Spoon, and Spork. There was no sign of Knife. He became their prime suspect; he became the goal to catch and punish; he was never found.

Orange is now an older man with ruddy and dusty orange hair, with patches of sickly green. His kids grew up; Orpple moved away, Aange never left. Peach, Plum, Chea, and Pimato never moved back; Chea and Pimato had gotten married. Pear remarried to a woman named Squash, and gave Pericot many new siblings; way to many kids to list. And everyone lived relatively happily ever after....

Until someone went missing in the town next-door, Vegetable Village, but that’s another story.


End file.
